


Five Minutes

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Discipline, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Logan climbed the shelves for a book when he knew full well he wasn't allowed to.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Five Minutes

Roman kept his arms crossed, staring at Logan. “Why did you climb on the shelves, if you know it’s against the rules?”

“I needed a book!” Logan defended, stomping his foot. “And you wouldn’t help me!”

“Logan, I have to help Patton too, you could have, and  _ should _ have, waited five minutes.”

Logan gave Roman a dirty look.

Roman sighed. “Well, you’re going to wait five minutes now. Corner time. Go.”

Logan scowled, eyes filling with tears.

Roman manhandled him into the corner. “Five minutes,” he said. “Then I can read to you, and we can have our special time.”


End file.
